Destinie SoulJewel
"You're SO lucky this is a '''DEFENSE' attack right now..."'' - Destinie to Sans on a second encounter with him Destinie SoulJewel (shortened to S.J.) is a living human hybrid of I's OC Undertale people. Her SOULs' colors are light pink/cyan (pyan) and black/white (ethereal). Her origins can be traced back far to the Rainquest Tribe; she is one of the few that still remain. On Undernet, her username is SOULDee2901. Appearance Her appearance appears to be of a 16-year-old with two different colored eyes and white hair usually tied in a ponytail (but it is black when in battle, with the exception of hurt). Her skin is a light yellow color. However, her outfit seems to portray her much younger: she wears a blue jumper over a grey shirt with bright red boots. She is sometimes seen wearing a white eyepatch, and it is most likely to cover her ethereal eye. Destinie's Story of How She Came To Be Destinie came into the world with two SOULs - a rainquest one from her mother Jewele (they call it pyan - it is a mix of the two colors pink and cyan) and an ethereal one from her father Tristony. However, Destinie doesn't know her half-sister Reina's father Mistdew very well - it appears her mother had been having an affair with their sworn enemies, and Destinie was the result. Not wanting her husband (or the rest of the tribe) to learn what she had done, Jewele used a bright white eyepatch to cover her ethereal eye, so as to not have the rest of the tribe panic; they do not treat hybrids very well on either side. Secluded from the tribe, she found friendship in both Frisk and Chara, and was devastated when she heard the latter fell into Mount Ebott, having heard the monster stories (though she didn't believe them all to be evil). Destinie did not discover her ethereal powers - or regain her ability to SAVE (a mutated ability among hybrids, very rare) - until she fell into the Underground herself, where she met Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster for the first time. With Gaster experimenting on her, she discovered some of her old defense attacks (which did NOT deal damage, merely knocked the person or item in question away) to keep him at bay, so he did not kill her. Destinie knew that Gaster, who was ethereal himself, could harm her very badly if he used any of his better attacks, as opposed to killing her because she was not fully pyan/rainquest (but Gaster did not know since Destinie's pyan eye was covered during her stay, her ethereal eye was revealed instead). However, her sister did not know of these, and he continued experimenting on her after he sentenced Destinie to the void. By the time she had finally left it, Rei had passed from DNA injection overdose (courtesy of Gaster), and her SOUL has made its way back to the Surface. Enraged, Destinie used one of her actual attacks to weaken Gaster, and, in turn, sentenced him to the Void for good. Upon escaping the Underground, she returned to her homeland, where Jewele was waiting angrily with Rei's SOUL hovering beside her. Having no good way to explain how it got there, Destinie said very little to her mom's interrogation. As a result, her mother ordered her out of the land and she fled, where she fell to the Underground the second time, but one wrong turn tossed her into the Void for a week (or one year inside). She was faced with all her bad memories playing back to her like a tape, while her good memories faded into the background. Gaster was nowhere to be found in her second stay; she opened a portal and fell to the Underground, where Undertale: A New Chapter begins. UnderScouts See the page. In Battle Destinie is supposed to be a Pacifist, like Frisk, so she rarely engages in combat. However, if she is pushed too far, or any of her friends are in serious trouble, she will fight with her defense attacks first to try and throw them off, and switch to damage attacks when necesscary. Her HP is static regardless of the timeline (which affects the route) that she is in: 60 HP. Encounter Destinie is in the path. 'Encounter' "Nice try!" 'person attacks and she misses' "Ow! *muttering sounds*" 'opponent attacks and hits her with little damage' "Hey! These SOULs are NOT for you!" 'opponent attacks and hits her with high damage' "Y...you...are... stronger than you look!" 'opponent attacks and she is 9 HP or less' "That's not your business!" 'opponent ACTs with Tell Rumor' "I'm not so easily deterred." 'opponent ACTs with Distract WITHOUT doing Tell Rumor first' "...Wait, what?! Where did you hear...?!" 'opponent ACTs with Distract AFTER doing Tell Rumor' Flavor Text The one they call with two SOULs. 'Check' Destinie's left eye refuses to flicker for a moment. '' ''Destinie stares at you with an expression you can't quite place. Neutral Trivia *Destinie sports many powers that she uses throughout the series. However, she unlocks them slowly as her mind matures, and not all of them are used in battle (*). **Teleportation* (like Sans), where you actually travel in a physical path. It seems faster when you are inside. **Switching between defenses and damage attacks. **Ability to SAVE* as well as manifest them into physical tapes for playbacks. **Seeing (with her ethereal eye) things that could be invisible to anyone else, or her only looking out of her rainbow eye. **Telepathy. Strangely, she autonomously recieves the thoughts of her friends but not her enemies. However, she may choose to send messages to either on her own free will. **Telekinesis.* When you enter her room her bed is almost always floating in the air. Also upon re-meeting Sans in the first chapter, she lifts him up into the air, and Frisk says she is "up to one of her old tricks". **Quick healing abilities, to herself and others. * Her rainbow eye does not show right away in battle unless she is attacking with damage. Likewise, when she is hurt, her sprite inverts color. * Upon entering the Void (first), she spent 7 weeks (or to her, 7 years) in absolute contemplation. Unable to learn anything new, her mentality stayed stuck as if she were still a 9-year-old inside. Therefore, she can retain some memories from then very well, but they are mostly bad. It is sometimes hard for her to retain any memories now which is why she has the SAVE tape ability. * She has an extreme fear of heights, due to plunging into the ocean after falling out of a plane without a parachute. It was not intentional; she was meant to be flying to visit some friends, but at the time she was 5, and therefore too young to be able to use her telekinesis to save herself (it came with her etheral soul and when you are ethereal, you do not activate your powers until you are 12. Since she is a hybrid, she had to be 8 to activate them, and they were disabled then anyway.) * If you open her eyes while she is asleep, they will both glow a fierce bright white. * Her favorite songs are Bonetrousle, Dummy, and Here We Are, which (in this series) exist on the fictional game of Just Dance: Undertale - Demo, and they did not make it to their "official copy". * Her last name is actually "Soulbound", but she changes it to "Souljewel", seeing that she loved collecting jewels as a child for her collection as opposed to taking SOULs and binding them to her own (which is what some genocidal Ethereals do). * Rainquesters are in extreme danger in cold weather; it's not cold where they have resided. This is why Destinie does not like being in Snowdin very often. * People who were ghosts in another timeline or that are stronger than her may possess her body when she is asleep; Chara and Gaster are examples of this and Sans is the exception to that rule (though he has only done it once). * She is extremely allergic to pillow feathers; she breaks out in itchy hives if she is touched by any. In the Undertale fanon she is a part of, the secret enemy So Sorry's special attack involves a giant pillow fight where the pillows ''always ''bust open; she tries to avoid going there if possible. Videos When people engage in battle with her, this music will play. However, if she is posessed by Chara (meaning they would be in a timeline with Genocide), either Megalovania or Burn In Despair! will play instead.